Believe
by sn0zb0z
Summary: The gang is falling apart. New jobs, retirement and other problems are making some members of the gang think about their lives. Will their love for playing the con and for the family keep them together or is it the end? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was Sunday afternoon. Mickey and the gang were sitting around watching TV in their hotel room.

"I'm soooo bored," Danny complained. Mickey picked up a newspaper and started reading it.

"What do you expect us to do about it?" Mickey asked. Danny shrugged.

"I'm going to Eddies." Danny got up and walked out the door.

"We have to find a mark and soon. We can't just keep sitting around here," Ash said. Albert nodded in agreement. "Anything in the paper Mickey?"

Mickey shook his head. "Nothing." He turned over the page and began reading. "Maybe I spoke too soon." He smiled slightly and began reading. The others all stared at him.

"Well…what is it?" Stacie asked. Mickey glanced up. He looked towards Albert.

"Have you heard of Paul Green?" Albert nodded. "Yes…he runs a nightclub. Not a very nice man from what I've heard. Treats his staff badly."

"Yeah – I've heard of him. I knew someone who worked for him once. Paid well but very violent." Ash added.

Mickey read out the newspaper headline. "Seems there was a massive fight there the other night and he sacked a lot of his staff because of it. That means…"

"He is going to need more staff," Stacie interrupted, finishing his sentence for him. The others smiled and looked at Stacie. She smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll go."

"Stacie and Albert - find out as much as you can. Ash. Set up a website for a new nightclub. We'll all meet back here later." The others nodded.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Danny went down to Eddies Bar. He ordered a drink and sat at the bar. When he finished that he ordered another. He had just about finished that one and was about to order another when someone walked up to the bar and stood next to him.

"I'll get these," he turned to Danny "same again?"

Danny shrugged. "Sure." The man smiled and ordered the drinks. "So…who are you anyway?" Danny asked. The man laughed.

"I'm Peter Bell."

"Oh. I've heard of you. You've pulled some of the biggest cons off."

The man grinned. "Yeah. I have. Bigger than you can ever imagine. I know you Danny and I know you work for Mickey. I've seen some of the cons you've pulled off. Impressive I must say, but nothing on the cons I've done."

"Yeah," Danny finished his drink and stood up. "Well I'm off. See ya around." The man put his hand on Danny's arm and pulled him back before he walked off.

"Hold on. I got an offer for you." Danny sat down next to him.

"Go on."

"How'd ya feel 'bout joining me? Better than being with Mickey. Never be told what to do, make more of yourself and show Mickey how much better than him you really are! Come on. What do you say?"

Danny stood up again. "I'll think about it." The man looked slightly disappointed. He passed him a card with his number on and shook Danny's hand.

"Call me when you've decided." Danny nodded walked out the bar. He walked around the streets of London. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. This was the biggest offer ever and he had to think carefully about his decision.

This man was a great grifter and what he had offered Danny was everything that Danny had ever wanted. He had been offered another job before but declined. This was different though. This was big. Way bigger than before. Danny thought about everything that he would have if he took up this offer. His thoughts were soon on the rest of the gang though. How could he leave them?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Stacie went to the nightclub. She got the job straight away and was told she had to work that night. While she was there she talked to a few other members of staff. They all said the same thing. They told her to watch what she was doing and saying, work hard and she'll be fine. She found out about him and his past. She also found out that he hated competition and would do anything to stop it.

Ash set up the website for a new nightclub which he finished just as Mickey, Albert and Stacie walked through the door. He glanced up from his laptop.

"All done. How'd it go with you?"

"Stacie got the job and Albert found out a fair bit from other places nearby."

"You find Danny and tell him what's happening?"

Mickey shook his head. "No. I went to Eddies Bar and Eddie said he had just left. I walked around a bit but no luck. I'll fill him in when he comes back. It'll be fine." Eddie had told Mickey about what had happened with Danny while he was at the bar. Mickey decided that at the moment it was best if the others didn't know. He planned to talk to him about it later. Just then Danny walked through the door.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Mickey explained the latest con to him, and then they all sat down to discuss what would happen next. Will the con work and what will Danny decide?


	2. Chapter 2

That night Stacie went to the club and Ash and Albert decided to go and have a quiet drink at Eddies Bar. The others left the hotel leaving Danny and Mickey watching TV. Danny soon got bored and went to get some cards. He sat down at the table and started shuffling the cards. Mickey watched him for a minute before turning off the TV and walking over to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I be?" Danny replied without looking up. Mickey sighed and sat down next to him. Danny ignored and started setting up a game.

"I know that you have been offered another job. It must be a hard decision for you."

Danny put the cards down and looked at Mickey.

"Yeah," he said quietly "I mean its great working with you guys but…"

"I understand," Mickey said. Danny looked at him surprised. Mickey smiled at him and stood up. "I'm going to bed, it's getting late. Night."

"Night."

Mickey walked in to one of the other rooms. Danny and Mickey had to share a room in the hotel as there were not enough rooms and the rest of the hotel was fully booked. Neither of them had been happy about it but they had no choice. Twenty minutes later Danny walked in to the room and went round to his bed. He looked over and saw Mickey in the other bed.

"Hey Mickey. You awake?"

"No."

Mickey sat up in bed and looked over at Danny who was sitting on the other bed with his back to Mickey. Mickey sighed, got up and walked round to Danny. He sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You still thinking about the offer?" Danny nodded. "Ok…well think of the good sides to both and I'm sure you'll come to the right decision." Danny looked at him. "Just remember – we'll always be here for you…I'll always be here for you." Mickey smiled and Danny couldn't help but smile back.

Mickey stood up and went to go back to bed. "Thanks Mickey." Mickey turned round to see Danny standing behind him. Suddenly Danny hugged him. Mickey grinned and hugged him back. Danny pulled away. "Yeah…er…anyway…night."

"Night." Mickey said softly before going round to his bed. Danny got in to bed and soon fell asleep. Mickey sat on his bed and watched him. "I'll always be here for you no matter what you decide," he whispered before he fell asleep as well.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Albert and Ash got to Eddies Bar and ordered the usual. They got the drinks and sat down at one of the tables. They talked for a few hours. The conversation ended on the latest con.

"You know I love playing the con. Lately it hasn't been the same though," Albert said sadly.

"I know but things will be better soon."

Albert looked at Ash sadly. "I wish I could believe that."

"What are you trying to say? You want to give up the con?"

"I've been playing the con for years. I'm not getting any younger. Things are going slow at the moment so if I'm going to give it up now is a good time." Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"What about this con?" Ash finally managed to ask.

"This…this will be my last con," Albert sighed. Both men sat and finished their drinks in silence before heading back to the hotel.

They reached the hotel room and quietly opened the door. It was late and they assumed that Mickey and Danny were already in bed. They silently crept over to their rooms and whispered goodnight.

Shortly after Stacie came in. She looked around. Everything was in darkness. The place was silent. She switched on a small table lamp, blinking in the bright light. She made herself a drink and sat down at the table. She picked up the cards and finished the game that Danny had started earlier. Soon after she turned off the lamp and made her way to her room. Everything became silent once again…for now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To emma172

Thanks for the review!

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! I know some of the English isn't great. What the characters say is not meant to be proper English though. It's just the way they speak. If you mean other parts as well then…I may re-write it at a later date. Glad you like the plot though – that's the main thing lol.

To romy-katherine

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. The End

The next day Mickey woke up. He got up and stretched. He looked over to Danny's bed. Danny was curled up like a little kitten, sleeping soundly. Mickey stood in silence watching him for a minute before getting dressed and going in to the other room.

Ash was already up and was busy rewiring a small radio. Mickey walked past and got a drink of water before sitting down at the table. Ash glanced over. He put the radio down and went over to Mickey.

"Hey Mickey…I er…wanted to talk." Mickey looked up and saw the serious look on Ash's face. Ash sat down and Mickey sat in silence waiting for Ash to speak. Ash took a deep breath. "See…I was thinking about leaving." Mickey looked away and began to stare at the glass of water in front of him.

"I see."

"Last night Albert said he wanted to retire and it got me thinking. I've done this for so many years and, as much as I like it, I…well…I want to try something else."

"If that is what you want. I will be sad to see you both leave but…" he didn't finish.

"I'll be sad to leave. Albert and I have both thought long and hard about this though."

"Nothing can change your minds?"

Ash didn't say anything. He got up and walked back over to the radio and began rewiring it again. Mickey put his head in his hands and sighed. Stacie came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok."

Mickey stood up and turned to her. "I hope you're right." At that moment Albert came out his room.

"Morning." Nobody replied. Albert looked at Ash. "You told them?"

"Yeah…I told Mickey and Stacie overheard."

"Ah. I see." Everyone stood looking at each other not knowing what to say.

"I'll go wake Danny," Mickey said finally, walking towards their room. He knocked on the door and walked in. Danny was still curled up fast asleep. Mickey closed the door behind him and walked over to Danny's bed. "Danny," he said shaking him gently "wake up! We have a con to sort out." Danny turned over and muttered something. "Danny get up!" Mickey said slightly louder.

"Huh. Oh." He said sleepily when he opened his eyes and saw Mickey standing over him.

Finally everyone was up and ready. They sorted out what they had to do and how everything was going to work.

Soon the con was on. Stacie and Albert went to talk to the nightclub owner about the new club in the hope that he would go and see it. Meanwhile the other three rented an old building out and set everything up so it looked like a nightclub. They hoped that Paul Green would want to buy this nightclub from them so he wouldn't have competition. They got a few extras to act like staff and builders. The three waited for a phone call from Albert.

Albert and Stacie had managed to persuade Paul to see the place.

"They say it will send all other nightclubs out of business," Albert said in a serious voice.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Paul said fiercely. They all got in Paul's car and drove towards the place. On the journey Albert took out his phone and let Mickey's phone ring a few times.

When they got there Mickey and Danny were standing outside talking. They watched the car pull up.

The three stepped out and Mickey walked over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"I own the nightclub down the road and I heard you were setting up your own here," Paul said.

"What's it to you?"

"Wondered if I could look around." Mickey considered for a minute and then agreed. They all went inside and looked around. Mickey pointed out the main things.

"Interesting. Nothing compared to my nightclub though." Paul said calmly. Mickey laughed. They went round another room and he showed Paul everything that was happening. Paul didn't comment. Once they were back outside Paul and Mickey shook hands.

"So…how much did you pay for this place?"

Mickey smiled. "Just over 100 thousand."

"You got a good deal there. Say, what if I was to give you 200K for it?"

Mickey laughed at the offer. "No."

"Nobody says no to me." He growled. He stepped towards Mickey as he spoke. "250 thousand and that's my last offer." Mickey looked at him.

"You serious?"

"Yeah – 250."

"Alright – deal." The men shook hands. "I'll have everything for you by the morning." Mickey said.

Paul smiled. "Fine. Meet here – 11 o'clock sharp." The two men shook hands again and then Paul got back in to his car. He offered to take Stacie and Albert back but they refused. He shrugged and reversed before spinning his car round and racing off down the street.

The others watched him go and then Ash and Danny came up to them.

"Well?" Ash asked. Mickey grinned. "I knew it!" Ash said.

"Everything will be final tomorrow."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mickey closed the hotel door behind him. The others stayed at the hotel while Mickey went to meet Paul. Mickey caught a taxi and arrived minutes before 11 o'clock. He had all the papers ready to sign and he knew Paul would be there to sign them. He had no worries about the con. As he waited his thoughts turned to what Danny's decision would be and whether Ash and Albert would really leave.

Suddenly he heard a noise and he realised that a car was pulling up. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat. He went up to the car and Paul got out. The men shook hands and then Mickey led him inside.

After a lot of discussion, Paul signed all the papers that Mickey put in front of him. The deal was done. There was more shaking of hands and then Mickey gave him the keys. Mickey looked at his watch.

"Somewhere else to be?" Paul questioned.

"Yes. I have a meeting. I'm sad to have to leave so soon. I was hoping for one last look around the place."

"Second thoughts?"

"No…well…you know…" Paul nodded. Mickey smiled and looked down the road. "Guess I should be going. Can't be late." The two men said bye and Mickey walked down the road and caught a taxi.

As the taxi drove away Mickey watched Paul who was standing looking at the building. As the taxi turned the corner he saw a man walk up to Paul. Mickey smiled to himself.

The taxi stopped outside the hotel and Mickey got out and paid him. He went up to the hotel room. The others turned to look at him as soon as the door opened. Mickey grinned.

"Everything is signed and as the taxi drove off I saw the guy who rented the place to us walk up to Paul."

Everyone laughed.

"What a great last con," Albert said.

"So you are both sure you still want to leave?"

Albert and Ash smiled. "And miss out on so many more great cons – I don't think so," Ash said.

"We're like a family and a family stick together," Albert said. The group all gathered together in a group hug in the middle of the room.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mickey switched the light on as he walked in to the room. Danny was sat on the edge of his bed.

"How long you been sitting here in the dark?" Mickey asked walking round to him. Danny shrugged.

"I've made my decision," he said quietly. He turned to face Mickey who was now sitting next to him. "Family. Right?"

"Family." Mickey repeated with a grin as he patted Danny on the back and stood up. Mickey walked round to his bed and switched off the light. The family were still together and Mickey believed they always would be.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To emma172

Thanks for the review :)

To Hannah collin

Thanks for the review!

To fishcakes

Thanks for the review! As you can see I have made the gang stay together. I thought about making them go their separate ways but I think they should stay together so…it's a happy ending.

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! lol. As for making Mickey and Danny seem yaoi-ish…sort of. It was more just to show the gang are close – even them two.

To Josephine78

Thanks for the review! I think it would be interesting if Danny left and they became rivals (even if I don't want that to happen). Maybe one day I'll write a story where that happens. However I decided to make them stay together for this story.

Please review :)


End file.
